1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiment relates generally to the field of machining materials. More specifically, the embodiment disclosed relates to the field of drilling sheet metal parts for, i.e., later assembly, and the devices used for like purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, sheet metal parts can be drilled using a variety of techniques. One technique involves the user simply securing a sheet-metal part using one hand to secure the part, and the second hand to operate the drill. Oftentimes, however, this technique is unacceptable because the user is unable to adequately secure the part against the torque of the drill. Another method involves securing the part in a vice. As is well known, a vice has a movable jaw that is brought forward to a stationary jaw to secure a workpeice. A vice alone may be acceptable for drilling one or a few parts, but for large-scale projects, the time it takes to repeatedly secure, drill, and then release each part is too great.